Paint By Numbers
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: We all know Jeff has a creative side, but he's definitely never been this creative before. Hardy/OC


_I thought this up when Jeff had his little backstage fight with Nitro and Melina. I don't know how good it turned out so just read it and let me know one way or the other. I'll try to update my on-going stories as soon as possible.

* * *

_

Title: Paint By Numbers 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Starring: Jeff Hardy/OC

**Paint By Numbers 1/1**

He grabbed the cup of water and headed towards the back room wear he kept his supplies. He had just moved into this house, which was definitely bigger than the last but nothing that was too big for Jeff Hardy. The house was still in Cameran, a mile from his dad's house, and Matt's either way. He was right in the middle of the two guys he counted on most. The house was 3 bedrooms, 2 and a half baths, and just what he needed. He had made the 3rd bedroom into a room where he went to write and play his music, his poetry, and anything else he could get into. It was just the room he used to be creative and let his mind explore the million other worlds that lived inside his individuality.

On this day though, the subject was painting. He grabbed a piece of blank white paper and pinned it up on the the board in front of him. Jeff knew his way around with paints and things, you could tell by just looking at his hair. He stood back a moment, putting his hand to his chin. He looked around at the blank, white walls. "This could get interesting..." he thought to himself.

* * *

She walked up onto the front walk-way as her cell phone started ringing. Looking down she quickly answered seeing his name run across the ID window.

"Hey, what's up?" She questioned, she was in a good mood from what he could tell.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" She laughed back at him. She loved how people could tell by just how happy she was.

"For your information Mr. Hardy, I am going to see him. I'm standing outside of his house right now."

"Exactly as I thought. When you get in there check and see if y'all can meet me and Ash for dinner tonight." Her favorite thing in the whole world. Spending time with Hardyz and her very good friend, Ashley Massaro.

"I'll definitely see what I can do, I doubt he'll object though."

"He's my brother, and I know him. He's moody sometimes. You might have to talk him into it." She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Matt, I've got this. Don't worry. You and Ash just meet us at the normal place and time and we'll be there. Promise."

She hung up with him just as she knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes but heard nothing. She knew he was home though, his car and motorcycle were here. She just took the liberty and walked right on in. Walking back through the livingroom she saw a bag of Cheetos on the couch. "He's home.." she thought out loud. "JEFF!?"

"Back here!" She heard him yell. She should have known. "The Imagination Room," as she liked to call it. She walked back through the rest of his new home and found him in the middle of about 25 different colors of paint, the room was empty, as he stood there painting different things on the walls around him.

"What in the world are you doing Jeff?" He looked up at her and smiled. He gave her a sweet little pop-kiss as he went back to work. "Well, hey to you too. I'm painting dorkface, what's it look like?" She laughed at him, watching him paint a mock version of The Hardy Boyz symbol.

"Yeah, I got that much Jeff. But, on the walls? You do know they make a special paint for that right?" She was being scarastic and they both knew it. He never seemed to be able to stop amazing her. Everyday it was something new and artistic.

"I know," he replied, "but it's just more fun and imaginative this way." He stuck his brush into the neon purple paint and finished the last little bit of the logo. She walked over the a tube of red paint and picked it up. Putting some on her finger she walked over to a clean part of his wall.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" She fingerpainted the shape of a heart. By the time Jeff turned around to see what she was doing she as just making the final touchs with a little neon green. "Lemme see," he whined as she backed up from the wall. "I heart JEFF," he spoke, "aww, you heart me?" She playfully smacked him in the arm. "No, I love you." They kissed again, this time a little more heated and heartfelt than before.

She pulled back from him and smiled, "you know what I think about that?" He laughed at her tone, "no! What?" She took her finger that was still covered in red paint and smeared it across his cheek. "That's what I think." He stood there, with this look of fake shock on his face. "I can't believe you just did that... But.. You know what I think about that?"

"You wouldn't dare!" But before she could say another word she had neon purple covering her cheek. "This means war, you know that right?" She grabbed a can of black paint and poured it down the front of Jeff's white wife-beater, which obviously wasn't white anymore. "That's cold!" He whined to her, but grining from ear to ear. He picked up the can of hot neon pink and poured it down the front of her black tank-top.

The next thing they knew every color paint in that room was being thrown, poured, squirted, wiped, you name it it happened. They were covered in every color of the rainbow. "Yah know? You look hot in all that paint." She laughed at him as they stood there dripping wet. "You don't look too bad yourself.." He pulled her into him, their paint mixing. He kissed her, she kissed back. Making out in paint was definitely a new experience for them both. But it was definitely something Jeff could get used to. He pushed her back against the wall, making a new protrait to go along with his doodles from earlier. "Jeff.." she spoke inbetween his lips on hers. He knew she wanted to say something so he moved his lips from hers to her neck. "Matt called.. earlier. He wants to do dinner.. tonight.. with Ashley. I told him.. we'd.. be.. there."

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. "If we go can we come back and paint some more?" She laughed at him wipping some more paint off her face. "Jeff, I promised them we would go, it's tradition... But, if you go like the good little boy that you are.. I'll let you paint me any color you want."

**End.**

* * *

_Totally pointless I know. It wasn't real great but I had to get the idea out of my mind. R&R_


End file.
